A Soul Reborn
by KittyxKat
Summary: Many years after the main cast has dispersed a new evil has come up to be Asursa's heir of madness. What will happen when a new class of Meisters and Weapons come up to the challenge of stopping it? T for safety. OC's accepted
1. OC Submission

A/N: Hey as you've seen on the summary I am asking for your OC's. If you would love to be apart of my story please so join! Of course some rules first

-You can send more than one OC but don't pair up a meister and weapon

-No lone weapons

-No lone meisters

-Power comes with Age (refers to witches and some meisters/weapons)

-Not all magic has to be offensive

-Please no children (Meaning, they can't be related to the S.E group at all, and no one under...let's say eleven.)

-If you want to create a kishin just follow the other creature format

-No Mary Sues please, no one is perfect and can do a million things and have a conflicting personality.

-Creativity gives you points, also the OC's crazy-ness gives you points too. That doesn't mean I don't like a quiet,shy type though too.

-BE DESCRIPTIVE! No offense but if your whole outline are only one worded then I won't even consider it. I want your OC to have something I can work and I don't want to guess.

-All teachers/nurses that are weapons don't have to be death scythes

-Have fun please!

**Students**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexual Preference:

Appearance(be detailed):

Personality(be detailed):

Clothing:

Night:

Formal:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Meister/Weapon**:**

Weapons Form:

Meister Capabilties:

Soul Resonance(Witch Hunter,Death Cannon):

Partner Preference(what would they like in a partner):

History:

**Teachers/Death Scythes/Nurses**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexual Preference:

Appearance(be detailed):

Personality(be detailed):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Meister/Weapon:

Weapons Form:

Meister Capabilties:

Death Scythe Abilities:

Soul Resonance(Witch Hunter,Death Cannon):

History:

**Witches**

Name:

Age/Age appearance:

Gender:

Sexual Preference:

Appearance(be detailed):

Clothing:

Personality(be detailed):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Animal:

Spells/Magic:

Chant:

**Other Magical Creatures (ex. Blair, Free, Mosquito)**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexual Preference:

Appearance(be detailed):

Personality(be detailed):

Clothing:

Animal/Species(werewolf/vampire):

Special Abilities/Magic:

Other:

* * *

This is a rough example of the detail in the OC. You don't have to have that much but you get the point. He won't be in the story

Name: Zennan Blanche

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Sexual Preference:Straight

Appearance(be detailed): He stands at medium height for his age and has a slim body from all of the running he likes to do, not much visible muscle besides his legs and has a tanned skinned tone because of all of the time he spends outside. His eyes are a big bright green with a happy glint always in them. His hair is a patted down spikey black mess that reaches slightly past his ears. Multiple small scratches,scars and bruises can be found over his body because of all of the falling he tends to do.

Personality(be detailed): He is seen as a care-free guy who seems like the only thing he wants to do in the world is have fun. His seemingly endless energy helps alot with this goal as he is always seen on his feet and trying to do something. He seems like he is ignorant and oblivious to situatuons that don't seem fun when the truth is he is just trying to figure out the best and most fun way of completing the problem or handling the situation. Doing this he is a little selfish when it comes to small situations but when it really matters he will be there for his friends or meisters. He is a bit clumsy and not very cordinated with his hands more so his feet which can cause some situations and things falling to happen. With his personality his tone is playful, sarcastic and he is barely ever serious which tends to upset some people.

Clothing:He wears a lose green t-shirt that is slightly oversized and has other dark green designs on it. Underneath that are black baggy shorts that reach to his knees and have multiple pockets, they sag on him so his boxers tend to show multiple times. Old and worn out black and red sneakers cover his feet. He tends to wear this the most because it's the easiest and fastest thing to slip on.

Night:He wears his black and white shinigami skulled boxers with a bright red baggy plain t-shirt.

Formal:Himself would wear only a tuxedo t-shirt with some of his nicest pairs of pants, meaning ones that reach his feet and have the less stains and holes in them.

Likes:Partying, playing games with friends of any kind, being outside and going on missions, fighting for fun, making his friends laugh, comedy movies, his oh so beloved joke book that he carries around, and sweets

Dislikes:School because it is way to long and it contains him and makes him sit for seven hours and do nothing, teachers who scold him because they can actually punish him, reading staying in a place for too long

Fears:Small places like a closet, the dark he will freak out severly to the extreme of punching any one near or trying to destroy the room he's being held in

Strengths:He is very fast and tends to like to outrun his meister if he can, this makes him very good at dodging attacks and runnin away from enemies, always quick at punching and kicking. Good endurance

Weakness:He isn't that pyschically strong and his punches will hurt him more than will hurt you, he is sometimes clumsy which can give away their location oe any other thing

Meister/Weapon**: Weapon**

Weapons Form: A silver metal combat knife

Meister Capabilties: N/A

Soul Resonance(Witch Hunter,Death Cannon):

Partner Preference(what would they like in a partner):He needs someone that would be able to look after him and help him with his mistakes, he would like someone calm and have a good sense of humor. He wouldn't care if they nagged him because when kids do it it's more funny to him

History:He was born into a strict family, mainly his father. He is an only child which meant all of the parents attention would be on their single child more than big families. He of course loved his family but they were annoying to him since they always made him wear tight uniforms and made him grease down his hair to look good and proper. He always tried to dress his way but he would get scolded by his farther even if he thought about it. One day while he was in a fight with a guy who was trying to pick on his friend and he accidently turned his hand into a blade. Once he figured out what he was he signed up for the DWMA and went to the school. His father thought it was like a miltary school and thought it would be a great way to straighten the boy out

* * *

When the Kishin Asura was defeated, of course there was many emotions roaming around the world. Hope,Doubt,Fear,Victory,Defeat and many more conflicting ones after those. Of course the one that had the most emotionally filled soul was the woman that Asura had left behind after he had left her for the spider witch. Her heart had been torned, along with her body as a new power was forming in her stomach. A new power she would use to destroy the DWMA and the unaccepting world along with it. Time was the key, and Time was what would destroy them.

With the hier's magical powers provided by their heritage they will grow up to be unstoppable. The mother had to make sure of that, she seeked revenge and was going to make sure that the heir did the same. The DWMA took her only love and detroyed him into a million pieces, since the insolent girl who actually detroyed them was gone, she had to take it out on the DWMA. After that the Madness would reign and the Kishins and would rule side by side. Just like the mother always dreamed. But alas the plan had to wait until the heir was completley ready. But one day, it will be a future ruler of all madness and the DWMA will fall to it's knees


	2. Chapter 1: The Calm and The Spiteful

In the streets of Germany, a meister and weapon team were currently on their fourteenth attempt to find and defeat a kishin soul. They currently were one of the partners at the academy with the smallest amount of souls collected and the weapon was currently chewing her meister because of this.

"Maybe if you weren't such a complete and useless idiot I wouldn't have to go off on my own!" A red head yelled, causing people that were passing them to take a glance. They saw a girl with long and messy red hair that was kept up in a high pony tail. She wore her usual outfit of a gray t-shirt with a white spider design, a pair of blue jeaned shorts and black buckles combat boots.

She yelled at her meister who was a taller by a few inches. He was currently wearing a blue and white, long-sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a high collared black shirt with three small blue belts intersecting across his stomach and connecting at his back. To cover his legs he wore white pants with two large black belts strapped around his waist on the outside of his jacket, the larger of the two having a buckle with the words "Life" and "Death" engraved into them. Blue steeled toe boots completed his outfit.

He currently had his white gloved covered hands in his pockets as he was barely paying attention to what this girl was saying and more attention to finding the police department to see if they had any leads.

He knew he had started this conversation and had fired her up, which was an easy thing to do, but he really wanted to claim more than one soul this month as for the past two months of the partnership they had only collected two souls and it was making him look and feel like a fool.

He blamed this girl he called a partner because if she wasn't forced upon him he could've found a partner more capable of collecting souls instead of getting them kicked out of the village or town with their anger.

He aimed his bright green eyes at her bright yellow ones and raised an eyebrow. "Did you say something?" he asked with a smirk. That confident smirk that always infuriated her, this time was no different.

She popped a vein and ground her teeth. With her clenched fists, she resisted the urge to punch the boy senseless.

"I don't train all day to be paired up with an incompetent asshole like you!" She spat, like always her words held venom.

He simply kept his smirk and raised his eyebrow towards her "Oh? You were training; I thought you were just releasing your sexual frustrations. You always seem to train harder after you see me in my boxers."

The girl's face instantly turned a shade of red out of embarrassment and anger as it always did when he teased her. Instead of saying anything she responded with her fists, as she aimed a punch at his head.

He simply leaned his head to the side to dodge it, he did the same with the next punch and the next one and the one after that.

"Now, now Nessie." He said grabbing the last punch to stop her. She immediately pulled it from his grip and gave him a nasty glare.

"It's Vanessa you pervert!" She yelled which did nothing to his expression. "Says the girl who watches me in my boxers."

"You're the one who shows them off!" She defended herself which he took advantage of. "This means you watch me."

Vanessa closed her eyes in frustration before sending another fist towards his head which he dodged once more.

"No need to fail at that again." The blonde said which made her sneer. "Shut up Jin!"

The said boy simply shrugged before continuing to walk down the road. She was right next to him with her arms crossed over her chest in an angry manner. "This is why we only have two souls! Because you're an over confident idiot!"

This made Jin look her way once more but didn't stop walking. "Right, because you're never to blame. Getting us kicked out of towns and having to run away from authorities because of your mistakes. Right all my fault."

"That's not my fault! Those town people asked for it!" She declared remembering all of those idiots who had tried to mess with her but ended up on the floor, bleeding.

"I feel bad for the dog that humps your leg." The blonde commented before tuning out whatever the girl had to say next. He thought about how he could get a soul without having Vanessa ruin the whole mission once more. Taking her to the police was just a disaster waiting to happen so he thought about how they got their last souls and smirked at the idea that formed in his head.

"I don't even need a meister! I was forced to be with you!" She yelled again, when he didn't respond once more she growled. "Listen to me!" she said trying punch him again which this time he took action against by grabbing her arm and flipping her so she landed hard on her back with a thud.

She looked up at the male with a moment of shock before it simply turned to anger and she flung her back up to an upright position and turned her head to glare up at her meister. "What the hell is your problem!?"

Jin had his smirk on his face as his eyes darkened with the words he was about to say. "You say that you don't need me? Is that why you're always crawling back to me? Or why you failed the exam that said you could be a lone weapon? You think you're so great but you're not even considered a person in my book, you're just a tool that gives me pathetic combat training from time to time." He said with a dark expression and tone.

Vanessa sat there with a blank face before she turned her head so her messy bangs were shading her eyes from his sight. She gritted her teeth and started to breathe heavily before springing up in a defensive stance and an angry mask. "You think _you're_ great!? I'll complete the mission myself and then I'll prove I won't have to waste my time with an asshole like you!" she yelled before spinning around and storming towards the known woods named Dark Forest.

Jin just blinked and had a relaxed reaction on his face, as what he said and what she said hadn't fazed him one bit. All a part of the plan, he knew even if she took what he said to heart that she would be back when he saved her, like the last two times. When he thought this he closed his eyes and proceeded slowly towards the same forest.

* * *

"That stupid Jin! Always thinking he's so better than everyone! What the hell is his problem!? Tool! Tool! If he wants a tool I'll shove a screw driver right up his ass! Show him exactly how sexually frustrated I am!" The fire head raged to herself. She had her eyes closed and both her teeth and fists clenched tightly as he heard what he had really thought about her. Just some tool…

She sighed and stopped in the middle of the forest, opening her eyes she realized she had no idea where she was. She didn't even know if this is where the kishin was. Maybe Jin was right…she did need his help. She then shook her head of this ridiculous thought. She didn't need that boys help! She was fine way before she met him and she would be fine after. Still she did wish she didn't get herself lost in the dark and eerie woods.

She turned around to see if she could see the way she came but it was covered by a thick fog and hundreds of thin and dark trees that seemed to reach towards the sky. She sighed and saw her breath as she felt it getting colder now that she had calmed down. '_Might as well keep going' _She thought to herself as she headed down the path she was on.

Good thing she had thick boots or this hard path would be a killer on her feet. She kept hearing snapping of twigs and crunching of rocks. She stopped to look if she made any progress on finding a way out of here but still saw the same thing she did twenty minutes ago.

She then heard similar sounds of twigs snapping and rocks crunching. She instantly tensed as she felt fear run through her, before realizing that it was probably her idiotic meister coming to check on her. He probably didn't believe she could do it, that bastard. She put on an irritated expression and turned around with her hands on her hips expecting the sly face of her meister to be seen. Instead she was greeted with nothing.

She blinked, before hearing the same noises again and glared. Her fear starting to grow. "Come out Jin! I know It's you! You can't fool me like you think you can!" she yelled, her fear mixing in with anger.

She then heard the footsteps become louder and faster before they finally stopped. She waited a few moments, looking around the forest before sighing. Must've been her imagination, she thought before turning around.

She let out a high pitched scream of shock and fear as she was met with a red hooded figure. It's whole body was covered by the red cloak and so was its face. She couldn't make out a gender, only that it was small and seemingly weak in her eyes.

"Where is my grandmother?" It spoke, the tone was of a lost little girl which made Vanessa relax. Taking a calming breathe she narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"What's your problem just being out in the woods like this and trying to scare people? Don't you know what's out here?" She scolded the seemingly younger girl.

"Where's my grandmother?" the red hooded girl asked again. This made Vanessa raise an eyebrow. "How the hell am I supposed to know? Where did you last see her?"

The figure's only response was a grin, showing off large pointed teeth. "My grandmother loves goodies and yours looks tasty." She responded before letting out small twisted snickers at her own joke.

Vanessa looked down and crossed her arms over her chest before glaring. "What's wrong with you!?" she asked before seeing her teeth, her eyes widened as the 'little girl' revealed hands that had long and disgusting claw like fingernails that were now wrapped around the base of an axe she kept under her hood.

Yellow eyes widened as the axe was brought down on the girl. She turned to the side so that the axe missed her body but the kishin turned the blade to deliver another attack on the girl's stomach. She jumped back, avoiding the blade again.

It became a game of attack, dodge and duck until the kishin decided to reveal a move it had developed from all of the human souls it had devoured. The kishin girl spun around, making her cloak fly in the air and then it spun around her before it vanished along with the kishin.

Vanessa now became paranoid and filled with freight as she began to look for the kishin who had seemed to disappear out of thin air. She was so afraid that she didn't hear it spin and form behind her. Now it had both hands on it's axe as it raised it over it's head and brought it down swiftly.

Vanessa turned her head to see the back of a blonde's head as it was grabbing the axe from the top part of the base without touching it's metal. His bangs shadowed his face before he opened his eyes and revealed narrowed green eyes. The kishins now visible red eyes widened before trying to take back it's weapon. Which Jin willing gave it.

When it was free the girl spun out and disappeared from the meisters sight. Jin lost his current expression and looked at his weapon with a small smile. "You know a lone weapon would use it's partial transformation." He stated, looking at her normal hand. She blushed and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when Jin grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her away from the axe that was going to strike her again.

Jin looked at Vanessa with a look that she had only seen a few times but knew what it meant as her body glowed a dark purple and jumped up into the air, when she fell close enough Jin caught her by her long pole and the dark purple disappeared revealing a black pole that had two separate blades at the top. They were similar to lobster claws as they had an opening between the black blades which had a small white design of curved lines in the center of both.

Jin started to twirl it around his hands showing of his expertise with the weapon with Vanessa making it easier of course to do this. The weapon then ended up being pointed towards the kishin as the meister wore his calm but confident smirk.

The kishin grinned at the sight of his soul and charged towards it by swinging the axe at his chest every direction. The boy didn't even need to use his weapon as a shield as he simply stepped back wards, letting the axe miss him with each strike.

The kishin growled in frustration as it spun out of sight and it appeared behind the boy. The boy, like most meisters, had a soul sense and he quickly used his to sense the kishin egg behind him and dodged a strike. The kishin kept spinning out of sight and reappearing to only fail at a blow until Jin was facing the kishin as it raised the axe over its and brought it down on the boy, it only went into the two blades as it was caught.

The kishins eyes widened as Jin pulled Vanessa back, making the axe fly out of the kishins hand. He then made a full circle with the double bladed spear and stabbed at the kishin. Luckily the kishin was right in a mid-spin so it went through it's back. He then brought the blade upwards, making the kishin scream in defeat as it's body unraveled into black swirling straps that then soon formed a floating red orb.

Vanessa transformed back into her human form and landed on her feet as she saw the orb. She sent a normal glare towards Jin before picking up the soul and devouring it with a single gulp. She wiped her lips and looked at Jin.

Without even a word of regret or thankfulness she turned around and started to walk out of the forest. Or so she thought.

"Unless you want to be my damsel in distress again, I suggest you walk the other way." Jin directed as he saw she was going deeper into the forest.

Vanessa had her blush of embarrassment before clenching her fists, turning around and storming past Jin. "I am not a damsel in distress! I was doing just fine before your perverted ass showed up!"

Jin just closed his eyes and smiled while he lightly shook his head. He knew that she would find the kishin by going off on one of her self-empowerment missions. That was really the only time they had enough time to capture a soul before they got kicked out, or chased by the cops. He sighed at those thoughts. It may take a lot of manipulating but he knew how to get her to do what he wanted and she never seemed to call him out for it. He guessed that's just how they worked. But if this girl didn't stop trying beat every woman, male, child and mail box he was going to work cut out for him.

A/N: Chapter One Completed! I hope you liked it, and I promise the other chapters should be longer. Once I start getting more OC's to write. Also I still haven't decided on the other two teams so if send them in if you want.

Jin was created by BladeOfTheEclipse

Vanessa was created by me!

Until next time!


End file.
